


Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat Ears, M/M, Sexual Content, Shota, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro dresses up Dave as a kitten. [request fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> request stridercest for @furisodation (on twitter)

“Get in here, little kitten.”

You were used to your brother’s weird requests. Get some tampons from the store and see how people react, buy some hentai for him, or even go into a gay bar for a DJ-ing job he found for you. They were all tests to see how you would handle the pressure and you would always pass with flying colors. But when Bro gave you the outfit, you knew that this was trouble from the start. You entered you older brother’s room in only a small black thong from God knows where, maybe Victoria’s Secret or something random like that, and matching cat ears. You spotted Bro over on his bed, motioning for you to come over.

“Dave, you forgot the best part of the outfit.” Bro got up from the bed and dangled a piece of ribbon with a small bell attached to it in front of your face, grinning down at you.

“Bro, this is so stupid. It’s so stupid it’s not even ironic. When you gave me the ears, it was fine. But the thong and bell are too much man.” You groaned loudly as the bell was put around your neck, ringing at every movement he made.

“David, cats don’t talk. You’re a cat now, so act like one.”

“Are you fucki-“

“Cats purr, not cuss. Sit on the bed kitty, or I’ll make you.” Bro crossed him arms over his chest and looked down at you. You stood your ground and stared back up at him, and you both stayed like that for a good couple of minutes. When he was finally tired of it, he picked you up and threw you on the bed gently. “Bad kitty. I want you to purr for me.”

You gave in and let out a small purr, earning a wide grin from him. He climbed on top of you and straddled your hips, grinding into you roughly. Thanks to that small thong, it was easy to tell when you quickly grew an erection upon impact with your brother’s hips. Bro noticed it and smirked, grabbing your hard length in his rough hands. You whined as you felt the leather of his fingerless gloves, the friction making you want to come right then and there. But you knew this was only the beginning for the two of you.

Bro leaned down and kissed the bare skin of your collarbone, his chapped lips trailing down your chest. Once he got down to your waist, he pulled away and you make some kind of purring and whining sound. “Aw, does the little kitten want to be fucked?”

You purred loudly in response, bucking your hips up to him. He let out a husky laugh and began to remove his clothes, stripping off each item as slow as he could. He was teasing you, but you knew that he would do this eventually. When he was stripped naked, you looked up and down his body, your face blushing a deep red. He had muscles everywhere, and scars on his chest from his swords. His dick was huge, and you wondered how you didn’t get a rad cock like that. Weird genetics thing.

“Get the lube in the drawer, kitten.” He nodded over to the drawer of the nightstand.

“Why can’t you get it yourself?”

“Unless you want me to go in dry and your ass hurt for the rest of your life, I suggest you get the lube.” You groaned and got the lube out of the drawer, handing it to your older brother. He shook his head and pointed at your hands, suggesting for you to put it on your own hands. You shakily put the cold lubricant on your hands, staring up at him nervously.

“Okay, what do you want me to do now?” Bro smirked and pointed to his dick, and you gulped. You knew this was your one chance to make him beg and plead, but you wanted him inside of you. You moved closer to him and began to stroke his length, rubbing the cool lube on him. He gasped at the touch, a small groan following after. He would grunt and moan at each swift tug, until his cock was covered in the lubricant. You still had some left on your fingers, which Bro motioned for you to finger yourself. You’ve only really fingered yourself once or twice, and the other times had been Bro doing the work. 

You entered a slick finger inside of you, letting out a low moan. You let it sit for a moment before adding a second finger, beginning to thrust them inside of you. You could tell your brother was getting impatient, so when you felt like you used enough, you pulled your fingers out slowly. He practically pounced back on top of you, positioning himself near your entrance and pushing in. He gave you no time to relax as he began to thrust inside of you, his heavy breathing on your skin making you moan in pleasure. 

His thrusts grew faster and harder, pounding into you. He grabbed your member and stroked it roughly, and you couldn’t handle it any longer. You released your climax on both of your chests, and he came inside of you soon after. He pulled out slowly and let out a slow groan, lying down next to you. As you panted besides him, he pulled you in and hugged you tightly, rubbing your head.

“Bro, you are the most fucking weird brother in this universe.”

“I love you too, kitty cat.”


End file.
